Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. is a game released for the NES. It is the first Super Mario title and also marks the first appearances of Luigi, Princess Peach, and Bowser. It was followed by two sequels, Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario Bros. 3. Story Bowser, the King of the Koopas, kidnaps Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom so he can rule the kingdom. Mario and his younger brother Luigi set out to rescue her and defeat Bowser. They travel through seven worlds, defeating seven fake Bowsers in separate lava castles (the first is a Goomba turned into Bowser, the second is a Koopa Troopa, the third is a Buzzy Beetle, the fourth is a Spiny, the fifth is a Lakitu, the sixth is a Blooper, and the seventh is a Hammer Bro) and rescuing the Toads they have imprisoned, before entering Bowser's castle in the eighth world and defeating Bowser, sending him falling into the lava and rescuing Princess Peach. Gameplay Mario can walk, and run by holding B while moving. This can make him jump higher. If he gets Mushroom, he will get bigger, and if he gets a Fire Flower, he will be able to shoot fireballs. If he touches an enemy, with or without a powerup, he is shrunk back to the smaller Mario, and if he touches an enemy while small, he loses a life. If Mario runs out of lives, the game ends. If he collects a hundred coins, he gets an extra life. The game has 2-player mode, where if one player loses a life, the second player goes on a different quest through the same levels, as Luigi. After completion of a world by grabbing a flagpole, Mario will automatically enter the next world. Some levels have checkpoints, although these are never marked onscreen. There are also some Warp Zones in the game. If Mario goes past the exit pipe in 1-2, he will reach a warp zone with pipes leading to Worlds 2, 3, and 4. (By a glitch, he can also enter the left pipe before the Warp Zone text appears and enter the minus world). If Mario goes past the exit pipe in 4-2, he will reach a warp zone leading directly to World 5. Near the beginning of 4-2 he can also climb a beanstalk leading to an above ground warp zone with pipes that go to Worlds 6, 7, and 8. Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Hammer Bros. *Buzzy Beetle *Blooper *Cheep-Cheep *Lakitu *Spiny *Fake Bowser (common enemies turned into identical clones of Bowser) (bosses) *Bowser (final boss) Stages *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 *World 8 *World -1 (secret, done by a glitch in World 1-2) Items *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Starman *1-Up Mushroom *Beanstalk References In other games *The style is similar in all other Super Mario Bros. titles except Super Mario Bros. 2 *In Super Mario Bros. 3, Peach says "Thank you. But our princess is in another castle. Just kidding." *In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'', there is a point in Bowser's castle where Mario crosses a Super Mario Bros. style level and at the end, grabs an axe to chop the bridge and destroy a cardboard cutout of Bowser. *In ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', Bowser goes through levels similar to Super Mario Bros. *In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, when Baby Peach is blown away by the wind, Toadsworth says "I assure you, she isn't in another castle or anything like that." *The way of defeating Bowser is similar in New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. King Totomesu from Super Mario Land is also defeated in a similar manner while fighting the same way as Bowser, except instead of falling to his death he is blown up. Trivia *This game is the origin of the phrase "Our princess is in another castle!" Category:Games Category:NES games Category:Sidescrollers